The gang leader wants to get me!
by SasufanSaku1
Summary: Sakura Haruno was a normal tomboy geek.She had great friends,awesome life,and fantastic bully-wait,bully! That's right,one little mistake Sakura made and now the school's biggest gang leader wants to hurt her.Only one problem to solve this....Revenge


**Author:Hello there,I'm new to this so give me some slack k....**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 1

"I'll get you"

The room started to spin when he said that to me,I mean if a gang leader said that to you and the dude was weird....you'll start freaking out.

"Nani?,"I said not really wanting stuff coming out of my mouth.

"I'll get you,You talk crap about my brother now I'm going to hunt you down,"Sasuke said in a harsh tone

Holy..effing...crap,what did I do this time?Why would he say this to me,I haven't done anything to this guy....

"Uh-u-n..,"I said trying to not faint.

"Sakura!,"Ino whispered into my ear.

"Yeah,"I whispered back.

"Bathroom?,"Ino said.

"Definitely,"I said as me and Ino rushed to the bathroom.

Ino Yamanaka:My best friend and the girl has long blond hair that could make any guy date her,blue glowing  
eyes that would make any guy want to kiss her,and this flawless skin that she was born with! But only one problem why not much guys  
want to date her,and that is....no guy in our school would want to date a girl with braces.

We entered the bathroom then I looked into the mirror.

My pink short hair was all frizzy now sense that 'accident' in the school hall way,my emerald eyes were all tired now sense I almost fainted.  
My flawless cherry blossom skin was turning faintly white,problem,I wear glasses,like the ones that make you all profensainal and stuff.I'm such the tomboy geek...

"Omg Saku-chan,"Ino said straightening my hair,and yes...she brings a flat iron to school,"What did you do this time..."

Then TenTen,my other best friend,busted into the bathroom.

"WHAT THE HELL SAKURA! If your dead! Who's going to help me do my homework?!!"

I started to twitch,I can't believe she's my friend...

"This is horrible,but we'll stay by your side Sakura!,"Ino said.

"I DIN'T DO ANYTHING! My life is over.....,"I said.

"Then how could he-Oh wait a sec! I dropped my container,nobody move...,"TenTen said looking for her container.

TenTen Kunai:The bad ass tomboy in our group and the coolest fighting partner you could have! Teni-chan has brown hazel nut hair  
that she keeps in two Chinese buns,her hazel brown eyes just sparkle in the room,also she has these freckles that are so cute!  
Problem again,the container problem...

Hinata came in and said,"Oh Sakura,how could you ma-(Steps on the container)....TenTen,was this yours"

"YES! Oh crap...,"TenTen said as she pouted.

"Wow,your mom's going to have a cow,"Ino said.

"That was the sixth one this month,"I said smirking.

"I know,f#ck!,"TenTen said.

Hinata Huyga:Our quite girl in the group and very smart....smarter than me! She has indigo long hair that she keeps in a pony tail,pearly white eyes,flawless skin,and problem... has asma attacks,also wears glasses bigger than mines.

We're all pretty good chicks to hang out with,but we just look like geeks....

"Anyways,back on topic!,"Ino said as she put the flat iron down.

"Yeah,how could Sasuke hate you this much?,"Tenten said while fixing her container.

"I don't know,I haven't even talk to the troublemaker!,"I said,"But I been over his house before,"

"Wha-t-ha-ppen the-there,"Hinata said.

"I was tutoring Naruto,Sasuke's step brother,the dumb one,"I said.

"He's dumb!,"Hinata shouted.

"O.k,anyways...Sasuke started to treat me like crap and ignored me the whole I was tutoring Naruto,then I muttered  
that Naruto was dumb and needs new brain that works,I didn't know that Sasuke was behind me hearing EVERY word that I said..."I said.

"That's why he wants to get you! Who ever messe's or talks crap about Naruto,they get killed or put in the hospital by Sasuke...,"Ino said.

"How could he do this,he's been teasing me sense I was in 5th grade!,"I said with despair.

"It all started when he stole your cookies...,"Hinata stuttered.

Flashback:

Normal POV

_Sakura was eleven and was in the 5th grade,she sat down at the  
lunch table with her best friends while eating her chocolate chip cookies._

_"Mm! Good!,"She said in amazement until someone snatched the cookies away from her._

_"HEY!!,"Sakura said then looked up to see the school's 6th grader bully,Sasuke Uchiha,"GIVE IT BACK SASUKE!!"_

_"Why should I?,"Sasuke said with his group behind him laughing._

_"Be-beca-because I-I want the-them back!,"Sakura managed to speak._

_"You'll have to ask nicely Haruno...,"_

_"WHY SHOULD I! YOU TOOK MY COOKIES!!"_

_"If I don't give them back what would happen?"_

_"I'll kick in your crap lousy face!"_

_"And I'll bonk you on your big ass forhead "_

_Sakura's eyes started to water while Sasuke smirked._

_"Please give me my cookies Sasuke....,"Sakura said while wiping her eyes._

_Sasuke threw the cookies on the ground, then stepped on them,picked it up,and forced it into Sakura's mouth.  
Sakura spit out the cookies then fell to the floor and cried._

_Sasuke bent down then whispered in her ear:_

_"This...isn't...over Haruno,your in my world now,"Sasuke whispered in a hollow and mocking voice._

_Sakura's friends comfort her while waving at Sasuke,they couldn't resist him but Sasuke just frowned  
then smirked at Sakura and walked away._

Flash back ended.

Sakura's POV

I growled in anger,HE STOLE MY DAMN COOKIES!!!

We have to get him first now! Payback time!


End file.
